robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Matilda
I think that Matilda's back end was damaged so much during the southern annialator. Maybe thats why the flywheel was fitted on. Crumplezone 11:33, September 15, 2009 (UTC) : No that wasn't why. The flywheel was going on anyway, but building Refbot took up the producer's time, so it was put on hold until series 5. also please sign your name with four tildes. Helloher (talk) 19:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) It was only a thought but thanks for telling me about the flywheel. Crumplezone 11:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Strange info http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?f=200&t=3217 Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Now that is strange.....--RoboGrimly 14:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Matilda in present day Hi all I don't know if you realised but Matilda got recently restored and became a house robot at the Roaming Robots shows. If house robots from Robot Wars become used after Robot Wars, can you put info about them at the bottom of the page or does this only apply for competitors? LiamBryant 21:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :It has a small note in the Trivia section. I don't think it warrents more than that. Matt(Talk) 09:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Redundant sections Now that we have the Robot History section, I don't think we'll be needing the old Noticeable Appearances or Worst Moments sections any more. I propose that we move any information that doesn't already appear in the Robot History to the relevant series, and remove the old sections. We may need to do this for some of the other house robots too. Christophee (talk) 14:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Matt(Talk) 14:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I'm aware, only three of the eight House Robots have the Robot History sections. I did not do Shunt's, no idea who did, but I've done Cassius Chrome as a "break" after Matilda, who only had Series 1 completed when I came round to finish it. I'll do some of the other house robots today, and Bob's your alarm clock.--'' STORM II '' 14:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I've merged the sections for Cassius Chrome, but I would appreciate it if somebody else could do the Matilda page for me. If not then I'll do it myself eventually. Christophee (talk) 19:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll have a bash, but no guarantee I'll be finished by midnight.--'' STORM II '' 19:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Christophee, no need to worry about it, I've it done. I'm not sure whether I've done a good job or something reminiscent of a cowboy builder, but I don't think it looks bd. Please remember these are just my own two cents.--'' STORM II '' 20:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You did a good job, thanks for that. If you're going to continue with other house robots, then it might be a good idea to use the content from the existing sections as a basis and then build on it. This will save you having to merge the sections at the end. Christophee (talk) 15:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Flywheel colour Since there seems to be something going on over on her pullback page I thought I would bring this up here. In some episodes of the first series of Extreme her flywheel didn't have a colour but later they decided to make it pink for some reason. Any ideas why this change took place? StalwartUK 22:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe they thought it would look better on TV. I doubt there's any significant reason for it anyway. Christophee (talk) 22:47, May 16, 2013 (UTC) 2016 weight I've read three different weights on this article, 250, 300 and 350 KG. Judging from the stat card 350 is the correct weight, yes? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:40, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :Its 350. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:00, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Pre damage? When Apollo flipped Matilda, I noticed that Matilda was missing half of her body before she was flipped.Any ideas?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:20, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :It went flying soon after across the Arena. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:21, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Apollo got two flips in on Matilda, the first was a glancing flip that removed the body panel, the second flipped her over.--Voyanuitoa (talk) 20:28, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Must of missed that, I was just in awe of the mayhem going on.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:29, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Series 1-4 Matilda restored! Looks like the original Series 1-4 Matilda has just been restored to working order! Apparently, it's now owned by a company which is planning to exhibit it as part of a museum for robots past and present - more information on them here. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 17:36, September 24, 2017 (UTC)